


Sleeping Beauty

by j_crew_guy



Category: Rapid Heart Films, The Brotherhood (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty retold using the characters from The Brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

Once upon a time, in a small kingdom, there lived a king and queen. And they were sad for they had no child to call their own. Until one day, the queen became pregnant. She gave birth to a son, and the entire kingdom rejoiced. The king and queen named their son Christopher, after the king's much beloved father.

A grand celebration was held to celebrate Christopher's birth. Invitations went out to everyone the king and queen knew. They even invited the fairies that lived in the kingdom. However, the invitation meant for one of the fairies, Devon, got lost, and he never received it.

On the day of the celebration, the king and queen received a mountain of gifts from well-wishers. And the fairies who attended chose to give Christopher some truly special gifts.

"I will give him the gift of good looks. Your son will be truly handsome," said the first fairy.

"And I shall give him the gift of intelligence. The prince will be a wise and just ruler," said the second fairy.

Just then, a black cloud of smoke appeared in the room, startling everyone. Devon, the fairy who had not received an invitation slinked forward from the smoke. "Well, well, well," he said. He lowered his sunglasses and looked around at the guests. "What have we here? A little celebration for the bouncing baby brat of the kingdom?"

The king and queen moved forward to protect their son, but Devon held up a finger. "I just came to give Christopher a gift," he sneered. "On his eighteenth birthday," Devon said as he waved his hand, "the prince will prick his finger on a heart-shaped pendant and die."

There were horrified gasps from the partygoers and the queen began to weep.

Laughing cruelly, Devon disappeared in another puff of black smoke.

"Do not cry, your majesty," said the third fairy. "For I have not given the prince my gift yet." The fairy flitted over to Christopher's bassinette and proclaimed, "While I cannot undo what Devon has done, I *can* change it. Christopher will not die if he pricks his finger on a heart-shaped pendant. Instead, he will fall into a deep, deep sleep. And he can only be awakened by a kiss from his true love."

Christopher cooed and gurgled at the fairy as he waved his wand over the bassinette.  
The king decreed that all heart-shaped jewelry in the kingdom was to be destroyed at once. His subjects were quick to comply, and before Christopher had reached the age of one, all of the heart-shaped jewelry was gone.

As Prince Christopher's eighteenth birthday neared, Devon sent him a special package. One that could only be opened by the prince.

Christopher studied the package when it was delivered. "Do not open until your birthday," he read from the card that was with it. The prince pouted, but figured he should wait and open it on his birthday.

On the morning of Christopher's birthday, he got out of bed and opened the package. Inside was a heart-shaped pendant. The ruby red heart of the pendant sparkled with its own inner light. "Wow, that's a pretty cool gift. I wonder who sent it." The prince studied the package and its wrappings but there was no note aside from the request to open it on his birthday.

Christopher got dressed and picked the pendant up out of the box. "This'll go nicely with what I'm- Ow!" He looked down at his hand where the pendant had pricked him. The prince fought a yawn and sucked at the blood that was welling up from the wound. "I don't get it. Why am I so sleepy? Maybe just a quick nap," he muttered as he sat down on his bed. Prince Christopher lay down and fell into a deep sleep.

The kind fairies who had given the prince gifts for his birthday learned of what had happened and quickly put the rest of the kingdom to sleep as well, the residents falling asleep where they stood.

Years passed and in another kingdom, there was a prince who learned of what had happened. "I'm gonna rescue him," vowed Prince Daniel. Daniel was small in stature but big in heart.

And so, Daniel saddled up his horse and took his sword and shield with him, for he knew not what to expect when he arrived. After a few days of riding, Daniel arrived in the kingdom where Christopher slept.

Prince Daniel made it to the door of the room where Christopher was without incident. He was amazed that an entire kingdom was asleep. Daniel entered Christopher's room, sword in hand. "Man, there's gotta be some kinda trap. This was too easy."

Devon appeared in a puff of black smoke and smirked. "You're right, little man. It was easy. But now you have to get through me." Devon snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in his hands.

Daniel raised his sword and the two of them began to fight. Devon took delight in leading the fight over to Christopher's inert form and making the occaisional sword thrust close to the sleeping prince, which only served to make Daniel angrier.  
It was an epic battle, but eventually Prince Daniel came out triumphant. He raised his sword and struck the final blow, killing Devon. The evil fairy disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Daniel dropped his sword onto the floor. The loud noise it made as it hit the floor startled him in the sudden silence. This was the first chance he'd really had to look at the sleeping prince. "Wow," Daniel breathed as he studied Christopher. "He *really* is handsome. I wonder if a guy like this is out of my league."

Prince Daniel shrugged and bent over. He gently kissed Christopher on the lips and was surprised when the sleeping prince awakened and began to kiss him back.

Eventually, the broke the kiss off and listened to the sounds around them as the rest of the kingdom woke up from their long slumber.

"So you're my prince charming?" said Chris.

"Yeah. I'm Daniel."

"Christopher."

They shook hands, even though that seemed like a formality after the kiss.

"So… what do we do now?" wondered Daniel.

"Gee," Christopher smiled. "A prince of my own. I'm sure I can think of a few things to do."

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
